Forget The Past
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha is thrown into the bone eater's well to kill him, but instead of death, he is transported to a different time and meets the sweet and gentle Kagome. One problem, he has no memory of what happened to him or even who he is. Will his past be locked away forever, or will it come back to destroy his future?
1. Chapter 1

Forget the Past

PROLOGUE

"Kill the half-breed!"

Said half-breed ran for his life as humans and demons chased him down. He always hid in the shadows, made sure to stay quiet, but some village girl was being attacked by a vicious demon, was he supposed sit idly by and watch?

The moment he stepped out and saved her, human men chased him out, and it wasn't long after that when demons got word of the half-demon lurking around.

"You can't hide from us, little brother."

His half-brother Sesshomaru landed in front of him.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! I'm your brother, why can't you leave me be?!"

Stepping towards him, Sesshomaru sneered in disgust.

"Because, InuYasha, it sickens me that my father's blood flows through your veins, coupled with the smell of your pathetic human mother."

InuYasha growled menacingly, "you are never allowed to speak of her."

If InuYasha had been listening to the sounds around him and not his brother, he would have heard the village men, and demons, come up on him. It was too late… he was surrounded, and the moment he turned to look at them, his brother swiftly grabbed and pierced his shoulder with poison claws.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. The poison won't kill you, just make you very weak. We will throw you down the Bone Eater's well to kill you; it's said to purify demons to death."

Before InuYasha could make a retort, he saw blinding light as someone hit him in the back of the head, and he fell limp to the ground.

"Pick him up and let's head to the well."

It only took about fifteen minutes for them to reach it, and with no further thought or concern, they threw InuYasha down. Watching a light absorb him, Sesshomaru was satisfied.

"Goodbye, little brother."

With that, he, the villagers, and the other demons went on their way without any more discussion on the half-demon.

Chapter 1

Kagome was just your average sixteen-year-old high school girl getting ready to leave, and hopefully not be late for her first class. Some things never go as planned though.

"Hey, Sis! Buyo went down in that creepy well house."

Walking over to him, she put her hands on her hips, "then go get him."

"Why do I have to go?!"

She rolled her eyes, "because you're the one looking for him."

They stood there for a good five minutes before Kagome gave in.

"Fine, but you owe me, twerp."

"Thanks, Sis!"

Sota ran off to school as Kagome walked the steps down to the well where Buyo (the cat) was clawing at the side of the well, which was on its own level when it came to spooky. Covered in sutras, and sealed for well over a hundred years, Kagome shivered at the thought of being stuck in a place like that.

"Is something in there?"

"Meow!"

Squatting next to the cat, she put on a character voice.

"Oh no, Lassie! Did Timmy fall down the well?!"

"Meoow."

"Guh."

Kagome gasped in surprise. If she didn't know any better, she'd thought someone was in there, but that was impossible.

"Errrr! My head."

What the crap?! Now she was sure someone was down there.

"He-Hello?"

She waited anxiously for a response.

"Can someone get me the hell out of here?!"

Putting her hands over her mouth, she could not believe what was happening! Was she having a dream? If so, then maybe this guy would look like one of her favorite actors.

She ran to her Grandpa's shed and grabbed a crow bar. Returning a moment later, she started ripping the boards off the top until the well was finally opened.

"Thank God! I thought I'd be stuck down here."

Looking into the well, she was shocked to see a boy about eighteen years old with silver hair, old fashioned clothes, and two cute puppy dog ears on his head. His face was actually quite handsome too.

"How did you get in a sealed well?"

InuYasha thought really hard, but he couldn't remember anything.

"I don't really know."

Kagome stretched her hand out to him and he gladly took it. Lifting him up as best she could, Kagome hadn't realized she was bleeding and let go of his hand when he made it to the top. Glancing down, Kagome gasped.

"Oh no! I'll get blood on my new uniform."

Her wrist had little pin prick holes in the skin and, instinctually she looked at his hands and saw the claws with red tips from her blood.

"What are you?"

He looked at her funny, "I don't know what you mean."

"Look at your hands."

Lifting his hands up, he was shocked to see little sharp claws at the end of his fingers.

"I'm having a hard time remembering anything. What's wrong with me?"

Kagome eyed him wearily, "you may have amnesia, and unless you are cosplaying, I don't think you're human."

"What's cosplaying?"

Shaking her head, she got back on track.

"Do you remember anything?"

InuYasha sat on the steps and tried his best, but the only memory that filtered through was someone talking to him and referring to him as InuYasha.

"My name is InuYasha, and that's the extent of my memory right now."

Sitting next to him, Kagome felt so bad for his situation.

"InuYasha huh? That's kind of cute. Well, my name's Kagome."

She put her hand out and he looked at it, not understanding what she wanted him to do.

She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Wow, not even a memory of knowing what a handshake is. That's pretty bad."

"Yeah, I guess."

Gazing into her eyes, he was fascinated at the swirls of white and blue playing like waves in an ocean. That's funny, he knew what the ocean was, but nothing about his life. Pulling himself from his musings, he closed his eyes.

"That's weird, I can remember places, things, how to eat and drink, how can I remember those things, but nothing about myself? Not even a clue as to what happened to me?"

Kagome gave him a sad smile, "well, I'll help you in any way I can. It's the least I can do since it was the well on my family's shrine you were stuck in."

Smirking at her, he had a feeling that this kindness was something he hadn't experienced before. Maybe he shouldn't try to remember his life.

It was that moment, he realized their hands were still together and he felt warmth creep into his cheeks.

Kagome was doing some admiring of her own as she trailed her eyes over his strong jaw, wide shoulders, and somehow, she knew there would be a muscular physique under those baggy clothes. Biting her lower lip, she jerked her eyes back up to his which were busy studying her. His eyes traveled over her face, down to her neck, her chest, all the way to those toned slender legs and gulped. She was gorgeous! Licking his lips, he lifted his eyes back to hers, and noticed her staring at him.

Both felt a little embarrassed about being caught appreciating the other and turned away simultaneously, also unclasping their hands in the process.

InuYasha missed the warmth of her hand that seemed to fit perfectly into his.

Feeling kind of silly, Kagome got up and stood in front of him.

"Well, InuYasha let's get you inside the house so you can get cleaned up, and maybe I can find something for you to wear while your clothes are being washed."

Offering her hand, InuYasha eagerly took it and followed her out of the well house, only to be assaulted by so many noises.

"What is that?!"

"What's what?"

"Those sounds! I feel like my head is going to explode!"

Listening closely, Kagome strained to hear what he was talking about, and finally heard traffic in the distance.

"You mean the traffic. Your ears must be highly sensitive."

"I don't think it's just my ears, there's so many different smells too."

"You _do_ have dog ears, maybe you have a dog's sense of hearing and smell."

Holding his ears down, he rushed into the house and shut the door quickly behind them, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I could have handled much more of that."

A piercing sharp pain started in his head and he crouched down in agony, growling.

Kagome moved to help him, but he lashed out at her.

"InuYasha! What's going on?!"

He was unable to hear her or see her as flashes of visions assailed him. Demons, humans, being chased, then being thrown down a well.

"S-Sesshomaru."

Everything went black.


	2. Ch 2 A New Life

InuYasha awoke with a start and looked around the room. He could tell by the sweet aroma that this was Kagome's room and he inhaled deep, like it was a drug he couldn't get enough of. Something about her scent really helped to calm him.

"You're awake!"

Running in, she grabbed the warm washcloth in a bowl by the bed, and dabbed at his forehead.

"I was so worried. You just started growling and howling like you were in pain, and then I tried to get close to you. You didn't want me to touch you, like you thought I was going to hurt you."

Relaxing back on the bed, he searched her gray-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to get you so worked up. I had memories hitting me all at once, and it was painful. I was being chased by humans and demons, and they're the ones that threw me down the well."

"Demons?"

"Yeah, a conversation came back between me and a demon named Sesshomaru. He called me his brother, but only half. Kagome?"

Grabbing a hold of her hand, he caught her full attention.

"What is it?"

"I know what I am."

"Well don't hold me in suspense here."

Taking a deep breath in and out, he summed up the courage to tell her.

"I'm a half-demon."

Looking a bit confused, she cocked her head slightly.

"What's the other half?"

"Human."

"Half demon, half human, that was unexpected."

"Yeah."

Standing up, she paced the room, deep in thought.

"What am I going to tell my Mom?"

Watching her closely, InuYasha spoke up.

"Why can't you just tell her the truth?"

Stopping, she stared at him.

"Because demons don't exist here, and if they do, they're hiding."

"That doesn't make sense! I'm here and part demon, so they have to exist."

Looking him up and down, a truly impossible idea began to form. Those clothes coupled with the fact that well was sealed, and had been for hundreds of years.

"InuYasha, what if you aren't from here."

The expression on his face proved he thought she lost her mind.

"If I'm not from here, then where would I be from?"

Sitting down at her desk chair, faced him with all seriousness.

"Just hear me out. What if you are from the past, and you've been stuck down that well all this time?"

"There's a hitch in your theory, I haven't aged."

"How do _you_ know you haven't aged?"

"Because…I just do, okay."

Before Kagome could come up with any more theories, her mom came home from the grocery store.

Walking downstairs, she faced the music as she approached her mom. Turning around, her mother flipped in her own little way.

"Kagome! Why aren't you at school? Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?"

Her mom immediately ran over to feel her forehead and make sure she didn't have a fever.

"No, nothing like that."

Peaking over her shoulder, Kagome thought up the best way to let her mom know what was going on. The last thing she wanted to do was freak her mom out.

"So, you have to promise me that you will take deep breaths and keep an open mind, kay Mom?"

Nodding her head, Kiori let her daughter continue.

"Buyo ran into the well house, and I went in after him. When I was down there, I started to hear sounds coming from inside the well. As it turns out, someone was down there."

Kiori gasped, but wanted Kagome to finish her story before speaking.

"He knows his name is InuYasha and that he was thrown down the well by his brother and some other people."

Fidgeting a little, she tried to think of the best way to tell her the next part.

"He has some amnesia, and he's…different."

"Different how?"

Here goes nothing, "he's a half-demon; part demon and part human. I know how it sounds, but he even has little dog ears on top of his head, fangs, and claws too."

Kagome showed her mom the arm with band aids covering five sections.

"He hurt you?"

"No! Not intentionally. I was helping him out when this happened."

Taking it in, she nodded her head.

"So where is the boy now?"

Blushing, Kagome pointed up the stairs, "in my room."

That's all Kiori needed as she made her way up to Kagome's room.

Without hesitation, she opened the door and faced the silver haired boy.

"It's true then."

InuYasha gulped as the woman came up to study him.

Both InuYasha and Kagome were shocked when her mother leaned over and proceeded to rub his ears.

"Oh, how cute! And they're so soft too."

It was a good minute later before she got it out of her system.

"Now then, how old do you think you are?"

He shrugged, "maybe a little older than Kagome."

Thinking for a bit, Kiori started her problem-solving plan.

"If what Kagome says is true, then you have no family here, so we shall be your family."

Looking to Kagome's surprised face, InuYasha took in the new situation.

"Thank you."

She patted his hand on the bed.

"It's no problem, dear! Now then, we must get you enrolled in Kagome's school. If you are under my roof, then you go to school."

Nodding his head, he stopped and glanced back and forth from Kagome to Kiori.

"What is school?"

"Hey Mom?"

Kiori turned around to address her.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What if I tutored him instead?"

"What a brilliant idea! You have high marks in every subject, so that would be wonderful."

Turning back to InuYasha, Kiori gave him a beaming smile.

"It's settled then! Kagome will teach you after school and on weekends to get you caught up."

With that, Kiori left them alone.

Kagome walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"It's not fair."

Confused, InuYasha cocked a brow at her.

"What's not fair?"

Sheepishly looking down and drawing invisible circles on the sheet, Kagome shrugged.

"I've wanted to rub your ears the whole time, but Mom got to do it instead."

Blushing, InuYasha averted his eyes.

"Well, you can if you want."

Jerking her head up, she stared wide-eyed.

"Really?"

He nodded, and turned his head to look at her.

Biting her bottom lip, she lifted up slowly and leaned forward to get better access as her fingers came around to gently rub his ears.

She had no idea the affect she was having on him. Her body was hovering so close to his own, and he was treated to an ample cleavage peeking through the gaping shirt, as well as her intoxicating scent. It took everything in him not to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and press her body firmly against his.

If he thought it was torture already, when she started to gently rub his ears, he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"There! Now it's out of my system."

She sat back down and beamed at him. Gulping, he did his best to smile back, but missed her agile fingers and warm body so close to him.

"Keh! Hopefully that'll be the last time."

Tilting her head with a knowing smirk, she giggled.

"You can pretend all you want, but the redness on your cheeks tell me you liked it."

This declaration only worsened his situation as his cheeks darkened a couple more shades.

"Th-that's what you think!"

Shaking her head, she got up and walked to the door, stopping to peer over her shoulder at him.

"I'm happy I found you in the well, Inu."

Before he could say anything, she swiftly walked away, leaving a very shocked hanyou behind.

(Next Day After School)

Kagome walked in, kicked her shoes off, tossed her bookbag down, and stretched out her aching muscles. Gym was hard on her since she only had about three hours of sleep the night before. How could anyone sleep with a hunky half-demon in the same house?

"I'm home!"

To her surprise, InuYasha was the first one to greet her.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey! What have you been up to, today?"

"Helping around the house, until Sota got home. He's showing me how to play video games."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, no. Now I'll never get you to study."

"Study?"

"Yes. Something that I will expect you to do while I'm at school."

"It sounds like I'm not going to like it."

"You never know, you might be one of the rare students that enjoys studying."

Kagome passed by and winked at him. Such a small gesture, but it was wreaking havoc on his senses. Did that girl have any idea how irresistible she was?

Walking upstairs, Kagome took her bath and was making her way to the bedroom when a half-demon fell on top of her!

"Oh no! Kagome, are you alright?!"

InuYasha lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, both breathing heavy. Kagome was keenly aware of his body, so hot and close to her own. Sniffing the air, InuYasha closed his eyes, "wow, what is that irresistible smell?"

Raising a brow, Kagome gulped.

"What smell?"

Scenting the air, he trailed his nose down to Kagome and realized it was coming from a lower part of her body.

"It's you! That intoxicating smell is coming from you."

She felt confused for about thirty seconds, but the thought of how keen his senses are and the way she was feeling finally put it into focus.

"I-InuYasha, I think you should get off me now, otherwise that smell won't go away."

He tilted his head to the side and felt the smell started to affect him! Something was growing and pressing against her and he felt kind of embarrassed.

Kagome gasped as she felt the evidence her arousal had caused. InuYasha jumped up and did his best to avert his eyes, but still got a full view of her pale soft body before she wrapped the towel around her.

"S-sorry, Kagome! I guess I was moving too fast down the hall."

"You can look now."

Turning his head to face her, he blushed a little and gulped, not realizing that he licked his lips at the same time.

Backing into her bedroom door, she tried to control herself, but she was getting heated just by the look he was giving her.

"Well, I'll just go inside and get dressed. Then we can start your tutoring."

Disappearing behind the door, Kagome got dressed in a white tank top and some turquoise cotton pajama pants with hot pink hearts on them.

She stepped out of the room and made her way downstairs, blushing when the hanyou came into view.

InuYasha wasn't doing much better as he averted his eyes, not completely sure why he was feeling so shy, but something about their situation upstairs made him feel embarrassed.

Sitting down next to him, Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and rocked into his side.

"It's okay, Inu. I'm not upset with you, after all, it was an accident."

"Yeah, it was, but why do I feel so weird about it?"

"Weird how?"

"Like I did something really wrong."

"In most cases, a guy your age would already have a general idea for why that was a bad idea to begin with, but with your memory loss you have no clue what's right and wrong when it comes to propriety. So, for now on, when you make your way around the house, just walk okay? That way you can see when you're about to run into someone."

"Okay."

"Now, how about we get to studying."

Sota joined in the groan of dread as InuYasha was whisked away to Kagome's room.


	3. Ch 3 Summertime Surprise

For about a month, Kagome would go to school, come home, teach InuYasha, and go to bed. Now, she could relax because it was the first day of summer break and she couldn't wait to spend time doing more than going over school work with InuYasha. Getting up late, Kagome smiled as she opened her eyes, only to stare into the golden ones of InuYasha.

"Inu, what are you doing?"

Blushing, he scratched the back of his head, "well, you see, I was wondering if you might like to, uh, maybe go out today with…with me."

She couldn't stop the huge smile on her face. Never had she seen him look so adorable before! Nodding her head vigorously, she stretched and moved to get out of bed, stumbling, but InuYasha caught her by the waist.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, just tripped is all."

Looking at their position, InuYasha tilted her back up and smiled sheepishly at her, "so, um, I'll leave you to get dressed."

Making his way out, InuYasha worried about telling her about his memory slowly returning; about knowing that he was from the past…and about falling in love with her. He remembered a distinct hatred for humans, because of the way they treated him, but Kagome and her family were so different from them, so accepting of him and made him feel like he had finally found a place to belong.

As great as all that was, the darker part of his past is what scared him. He only knew Sesshomaru was his brother which hated him, and threw him into the well, but everything else was a blur.

Covering his ears with a hat, he waited for Kagome downstairs, but when she appeared, he wasn't prepared for the sight. She was smiling so brightly at him in her light blue mini-dress as it gracefully swayed around her shapely legs, until she was finally in front of him.

"You ready to go, Inu?"

He loved it when she called him that.

"Yeah, after you."

Walking out, he wanted so bad to hold her hand, but the poor hanyou wasn't sure she would welcome it. Kagome, ever surprising him, blushed and grabbed his hand, simultaneously leaning her head on his arm. Smirking, InuYasha was comforted by her gesture of affection and kissed the top of her head in response. They were much like any adoring high school couple out on a date, and Kagome couldn't describe the joy she felt being with him.

They walked into a ramen restaurant and Kagome giggled.

"I should have known you would take me to a place like this."

"Well, it was the first meal you ever cooked for me, so every time I think of ramen…I think of you."

Did he know what he was implying? Kagome knew how much he loved ramen, so did that mean he loved her too?

InuYasha picked a seat and ordered for them before bringing his attention back to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"So, now that school's over for the summer, what did you want to do?"

"Well school is out for me, but you still have ways to go before your caught up, so I plan to be with you all day every day."

Something about that didn't sound too bad to him.

"That would be a dream come true."

"What?"

Crap! Did he just say that out loud!?

"Uh, what I mean is, studying all day would be."

"Yeah, that's not believable, Inu."

"You know what, let's just forget I said anything, okay?"

The redness tinting his cheeks made her want to lean over and kiss him, but she just stayed in her seat and gazed at him with a knowing grin.

"InuYasha?"

He gulped, "yeah?"

"When you asked me to come with you today, were you asking me out on a date?"

"N-not if you don't want it to be."

"Are you kidding?! I've wanted to ever since I pulled you out of the well and you looked at me the way you are now."

Relaxing, InuYasha stretched his arms across the table to clasped her hands in his.

"It's official then. We are on our first date."

Smiling, Kagome cocked her head to the side and InuYasha found it adorable.

"So, do all hanyou's take so long to go for what they want, or is it just you?"

Chuckling, he rubbed tiny circles over the top of her hands with his thumbs.

"Where I come from, hanyous don't associate with humans or demons. We are outcasts with no one to love or have a future with, so the thought of being with someone was never really possible."

Scrunching her eyes, she looked rather confused.

"InuYasha, I thought you couldn't remember your past?"

Oh boy, well no point in keeping it a secret now.

"A couple of weeks ago, these weird dreams started happening, but I knew they were memories. Giving into that realization made way for more to come and now I remember most of my life…including what my brother did."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Sessh-"

"InuYasha?"

The voice was just as cold and unfeeling as ever to him as InuYasha turned around to face none other than Sesshomaru.

"Surprised to see me?"

Sesshomaru was in complete shock, "I thought you were dead."

"Disappointed?"

Kagome looked from her silver-haired hanyou, to this stoic handsome man.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Turning his attention to the young woman, Sesshomaru bowed respectfully, "my name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, InuYasha's brother."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi, InuYasha's…"

"Girlfriend, she's my girlfriend. What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"You may not believe this, but I'm glad you aren't dead. However, I'm baffled to how you haven't aged in five hundred years."

Mouths dropping, both InuYasha and Kagome stared at his brother like he grew another head. Taking a few deep breaths, InuYasha tried to wrap his head around it.

"It's been five hundred years since you threw me down the well?"

"Yes."

"I knew I was from the past, but I didn't think it was that far. Wait, I woke up here. There's no way I've been asleep for that long in her well. I mean, I would have gotten dust and cobwebs on me, right? When Kagome pulled me out, my clothes were still fairly clean."

"Yeah, he certainly didn't look like he'd been down there very long."

Standing up, InuYasha wanted to show his brother that he was no longer afraid of him.

"Come on, Kagome, let's find another ramen place."

Sesshomaru stopped them with his hand on Inu's arm.

"Wait, InuYasha. I'm glad you're alive, and I'm sorry about what I did then. Allow me to make amends by inviting you two over for dinner. Please, I wish to make things right."

He contemplated and was about to say 'no' when Kagome spoke first.

"We'd love to."

"Great, here's my card. My home address is on the back."


	4. Ch 4 Unexpected Surprises

Sesshomaru walked out and InuYasha glared at Kagome.

"Why did you accept?"

"Because he wants to be forgiven for his actions. If God can forgive us for being such big screw-ups then the least you can do is forgive your brother and try to make things work. He's the only family you have."

Lowering his eyes, he gently held her hand, "you're my family, Kagome. I don't need anyone else."

"You may not need it, but you've got it. I do have a question though."

"Okay."

"If he threw you in the well five hundred years ago, then how old is he?"

Rolling his eyes, he sat back down.

"I don't remember the finer details. Maybe you can ask him yourself."

Grinning, she batted her eyelashes at him, "fine, I will. Now what kind of ramen should we get?"

He let her read the menu for him, "just nothing spicy, okay?"

Glancing over the menu at him, she smiled.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

Smirking, he watched the little scrunching of her nose as she studied the descriptions and read each little detail to keep from getting something he didn't like. How could someone be so oblivious to how cute they were?

Finally finding some perfect ramen, Kagome ordered for them and blushed when she noticed the way InuYasha was looking at her.

"What is it?"

Oops, he was caught.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am that you found me. Truth is, if I still remembered my past when we first met, I wouldn't have trusted you or your family, based on my experiences with humans."

She looked on with loving compassion and held his hand again.

"I can't understand why anyone would be so cruel to such a sweet guy, but I'm happy I found you too, otherwise I wouldn't feel like this."

Heart skipping a beat, InuYasha's eyes widened at her declaration and wanted to ask her what she meant, but the mood was interrupted by their waiter bringing the food. She began eating after saying grace and seemed to want to drop the subject.

Rolling his eyes, he started eating and finished in five minutes.

"That was delicious."

Midway through her fifth spoonful she stared in shock, "wow, you must have been hungry."

Scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed, he shrugged.

"I guess so. It was just so good."

Giggling, she finished eating and paid for their meal before they walked out. InuYasha had watched a good bit of movies, especially date movies while Kagome was at school, and he didn't like that she paid for the food, but it couldn't be helped. He didn't have the education, or the papers humans needed to get a job.

They walked around town, Kagome dragging him into little shops to look at clothes, jewelry, even pets. He couldn't help enjoying the child-like wonder in her eyes. She lived here all her life, and most likely saw all of this before, but it was as if she saw it all for the first time as InuYasha admired the beauty around him.

They stopped at her local park as the sun set on their first date. He found a bench for them and they looked at the sky, a dazzling array of orange purple and pinks streaked through the haze of the dying light. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his, happy to feel him place his hand on hers. She purred in contentment.

"This day was perfect."

"Not quite."

She looked up into his face and the intense expression there.

"It's missing one thing that will make it the best day ever."

"What's that?"

Gazing down at her, he couldn't deny how breathtaking she was as the suns dim glow illuminated her soft face. Reaching up, he cupped her delicate cheek and slowly started to lean in, waiting for her to back away…but she never did.

As their lips touched for the first time, all the noise around them faded to a dull hum and the world itself fell away. Kagome felt a fire, deep within, spark which set ablaze in her heart, flooding her with a tingling warmth. InuYasha held back the moan that wanted to escape as the scent and feel of her overwhelmed his senses. It felt so right to have her like this, and a feral voice in his head screamed, 'mine'!

Breaking the kiss, InuYasha tried to steady his racing heart and calm himself down. Kagome laid her head back down on his shoulder and sighed, happier than she ever thought possible.

"That was amazing."

"Kagome, I know Sota said guys don't tell girls stuff like this, but that was my first time kissing someone."

Smiling, she looked up at him with a slight blush adorning her cheeks, "it was my first time too. I've always been so into studying and helping others, that I never thought about dating anyone. Now I know it's because I was waiting for you."

Looking into each other's eyes, they mirrored the same emotion that neither one was brave enough to say, but they didn't have to. It was so plain to see, and they could live with that for the time being.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go to my stupid brother's place."

"Okay, I'll call Mom really quick and let her know what's going on."

She got up and walked a few steps away to call, which was good because he needed to try and make sense of what just happened in his head. It was like he had heard that voice before…in a dream maybe?

"Okay, InuYasha. I'm going to GPS the address, and then we should probably buy a bus ticket."

Finding the directions, she started to walk to the bus stop, but InuYasha wasn't following.

"What's wrong?"

Smirking, he crossed his arms, "we don't need no stinking bus."

She couldn't help laughing at the movie spoof quote he just pulled.

"And why don't we?"

Instead of answering her, he walked over and threw her over his shoulder, leaping into a fast stride. She clung to his neck as he gripped her thighs, "where to, Kagome?!"

It only took about ten minutes to get to Sesshomaru's place, which was all the way across town. InuYasha set her down and turned to help stabilized her when she wobbled a bit.

"I'm fine now."

They peered up at the giant mansion with gaping mouths but was thrown out of their shock by a short old man coming out.

"The master will see you now, InuYasha."

That voice sounded oddly familiar, "do I know you?"

The old man grinned in a rather impish way, "just follow me."

Kagome clung to his arm as she admired, in awe and wonder, the ancient artifacts that was used for decoration all over the elaborate mansion. It seemed like every time period that ever was, had tribute in the rooms and halls.

"I feel like I'm in a museum."

He glanced at her, "a what?"

Shaking her head, she kissed his cheek, "we're gonna have to get you out more."

They were led into a formal living room where Sesshomaru was lounging with a beautiful young woman curled up to him. He turned and nodded in greeting to the new couple.

"So happy you two could join us."

InuYasha tilted his head as he looked at the woman, "why do you look so familiar?"

She smiled wide and clung to Sesshomaru.

"Master Sesshomaru and I are so excited to see you again, InuYasha."

Suddenly, a flash of memory came to him. A little girl being chased by a demon, and he saved her. She didn't scream or cry, instead, she hugged and thanked him, and told him her name. She was a curious little girl that wanted to know what it was like to be a demon.

"Rin?"

"You remembered."

"How are you still alive and not old?"

Sesshomaru stood up, bringing her with him.

"InuYasha, Rin is my mate; has been for over 400 years."

Kagome and InuYasha stared at them, completely befuddled. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around them.

"We have a lot to catch up on, brother."


	5. Ch 5 Revelations

Nodding, the hanyou let him walk them into the dining room and sit them down. Kagome was surprised at the spread of dishes in front of them. Some things she recognized like okonomiyaki and yakitori, but other ones looked like they were from all different countries.

Dinner went by without a word, not even a whisper. In fact, there was an extreme uncomfortableness from everyone, but Kagome and Rin tried to speak at the same time and made each other laugh. Fortunately, that broke the ice.

"So, Rin, how long have you two lived here in Tokyo?"

"Um, about one-hundred and fifty years. We've moved around a lot, but when Sesshomaru created his business, we decided to settle down."

"Oh really, what kind of business?"

Before Rin could answer, Sesshomaru placed his hand over hers.

"That is what I wanted to speak to InuYasha about."

The hanyou stood up, "I knew there was more of a reason than you wanting to have a relationship with me. This was just a ploy, wasn't it?!"

Kagome put a calming hand on his arm, "let him speak, Inu."

Sesshomaru walked over to them, Rin gracefully moving to his side.

"I have created a demon rehabilitation center to help demons enter a normal human society. You see, about two-hundred years ago a human lost his whole family to a massacre led by one egotistical demon, and vowed vengeance on all our kind. Ironically, this human, Onigumo, blood bonded with a shadow demon named Naraku and has gained a form of immortality.

Onigumo started a band of demon hunters, Shadow Walkers, only growing in number over the passed hundred years, and making most demons go into hiding. We're being hunted as trophy kills; the purer and more refined the blood, the better the kill. Many half-demons have joined them because of their mistreatment by demons, and we are slowly becoming extinct."

Crossing his arms, InuYasha cocked a brow at him, "it sounds like you demons are getting what you deserve."

Rin walked between them, "InuYasha, there are bad demons, but there's also good ones. These Shadow Walkers don't care which ones they hunt. Innocent beings are hunted and murdered every day, and we aren't able to get to them in time before they're found. We think there's a mole in the center, and you may be our only hope to find out who it could be."

Moving to hold onto his arm, Kagome looked up at him, worried.

"InuYasha, demon or not, an innocent life doesn't deserve death."

Smiling softly, InuYasha clasped him hand over hers, "I know."

He turned back to his brother and his mate, "so, what do I do?"

Sesshomaru smiled, just slightly, "whether you said yes or no, I had planned to set you up with all the papers you need to fit in around here; birth records, social security card, identification card, passport, and student records from elementary to high school. Everything we prepare for demons that wish to live in harmony with humans and join the society. Also, you will need this when out in public."

Pulling a deep violet leather necklace, with small fangs circling it, from his pocket, he presented it to InuYasha.

"This will hide your demon features from the humans and allow you to walk as one of them."

Taking it, InuYasha put it over his head and heard Kagome gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"InuYasha, your ears are gone."

Lifting his hand, he stared in shock as his claws were replaced by human nails. He had no doubt his eyes and ears had changed just like his fangs as he rubbed his tongue over the smooth teeth in their place.

"So, this is how you rehabilitate them."

"Yes, but your scent is the one thing we cannot change. You still smell of a half-demon."

"Right, which means the demons still stink too, and with half-demons on their side, the shadow guys can track them by their scent."

"Unfortunately, yes, but we are in the process of creating a stronger seal, the problem is…"

"What?"

"Recent tests have proved too strong and a few demons have become permanently changed into humans. They even begin to age as one."

InuYasha raised his brows and shook his head, "I guess that sucks for the ones that enjoy their demon qualities."

Looking a tad irritated, Sesshomaru crossed his own arms, "it 'sucks' for all demons. Imagine all of your heightened senses disappearing and feeling your body aging. For a demon, it's the equivalent to being deaf and blind. You should know better than anyone how horrible that can be."

InuYasha's cheeks tinted red at that and there was a quiet tension between the brothers. Kagome looked from one to the other.

"What's going on? What is he talking about?"

Sesshomaru shifted his attention to the girl, "how long has my brother stayed with you?"

"A couple of months, why?"

"Do you remember any nights where he seemed rather bothered and just wanted to be alone?"

Thinking back, Kagome remembered one time he did that, and another time he freaked out in the bathroom, running into his room with a towel on his head. The next day she was going to ask him about it, but he seemed to just want to forget it.

"I do."

InuYasha growled low in his throat, "Sesshomaru."

It was a warning, but Sesshomaru has never been scared of his brother.

"InuYasha turns into a human once a month."

Glancing at the hanyou, Kagome was shocked.

"Inu, is that true?"

Grumbling to himself, he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing! The first time it happened at your house, I didn't remember it happening before so I freaked out. The second time, I could feel the change about to happen and I didn't want you to see."

Rolling her eyes, she elbowed him in the side, "what do you think you look like now?"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, "a human?"

"Exactly, genius."

Rin smiled at them and winked at her mate before walking over to the front.

"I think this has all been enough excitement for tonight. Sesshy, will you please give InuYasha his papers?"

The demon stepped out for a second and returned with all of InuYasha's human records and certificates.

"When you are ready to go to school, give them these."

"Thanks."

"Now, Rin is right. This is a lot to take in and I don't want to overload you. Head on home, and we will see you tomorrow around noon?"

Hugging Kagome, Rin gave her a friendly smile.

"You come too, Kagome."

"Okay."

They all said their goodbyes as Sesshomaru and Rin shut the door. Kagome watched the hanyou's back as he just stood there and took the necklace off, putting it in his pocket.

"InuYasha, are you alright?"

Turning around, he smiled at her, "let's go home, Kagome."

Biting her bottom lip, she hopped on his back and enjoyed the ride. Being so physically close to him was amazing and she closed her eyes as the warmth of his body calmed her.

It didn't take long to get home, and InuYasha could tell Kagome had fallen asleep on his back.

"Kagome, we're home."

He didn't even feel her move, so he decided to jump up to her window and gracefully laid her on the bed. She opened her eyes and held onto his arm as he tried to leave.

"Inu, don't go."

Grinning, he laid down next to her, gazing into her deep blue orbs.

"What did you think of what happened today?"

Oh goodness, she wasn't ready to talk about that.

"I think the mission Sesshomaru wants you for could be dangerous, and I can't help being scared that something will happen to you."

Running the back of his clawed hand down her cheek, he smirked.

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh."

Their romantic first kiss came flooding back into her subconscious and she blushed.

"It was more than I ever thought a first kiss could be, and I don't ever want to stop feeling that."

Searching her face, he gulped and held his breath, "are you saying what I think you are?"

Leaning up, she was just a breath away from his lips, "ask me."

His mind was getting fuzzy, "ask you?"

Lightly touching her lips, ghosting them over his, she teased him.

"Ask me what you've wanted to this whole day, what you already claimed me as to your brother."

Oh yeah, he told Sesshomaru she was his girlfriend without even asking her first!

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

She faltered slightly and gave him the opportunity to flip her under him. He laughed and gave her a deep passionate kiss, leaving her breathless.

"Okay, then will you at least be my girlfriend?"

Smiling wide, she put her arms around his neck, "I guess so."

"Not convincing, Kagome."

Surprising him, she slammed her lips onto his and pulled him down to crush their bodies together. He quickly fell into the kiss and took charge as he pushed his tongue in, causing Kagome to moan. They rhythmically intertwined their tongues, but Kagome had to come up for air…and an answer.

"Yes, silly, of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Grinning wide, he held her close and breathed in her irresistible scent.

"Good, because I'd scare off any other guy that tries to date you."

"You mean like Hojo?"

At the mention of that weak human, he couldn't stop the growl.

"That jerk was lucky he got out alive."

Kagome couldn't help giggling at the memory of the poor boy coming to her house with a small bouquet of roses. She opened the door and Hojo asked her to go on a date. Before Kagome could give an answer, InuYasha showed up next to her and wrapped his arm around her, glaring at the boy.

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

And wouldn't you know it, he slammed the door in Hojo's face.

Coming back to reality, Kagome rubbed her nose against his, "I was going to say no to him anyway…you just beat me to it."

"Oh really?"

He moved to lay beside her, "and why were you going to say no?"

Turning to him, she traced the lines of his hand, "I already liked you and I didn't want to be with anyone else."

Glancing down at the comforter, his normally light-hearted voice took on a serious tone.

"You were the first thing I saw after getting out of that well, and I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…from what I could remember. The more I got to know you, the more incredible you become to me."

Kagome teared up a little and curled up to him, so at peace by his side. The hanyou settled down and draped his arm over her, bringing the throw at the end of the bed, up to cover them. Finally, they got some well needed rest after such an eventful day.


	6. ch 6 Motives Revealed

The next morning, Kagome stretched and smiled, remembering the events of the night before, and moved to curled around her boyfriend, only to feel the sheets. Opening her eyes, she saw no hanyou and grabbed her phone to see it read 11:30am. So, he decided to go to the meeting without her?!

Running to the bathroom, she quickly washed and dressed into a white button-down halter and flirty blue skirt with ankle high suede tan boots, and her hair up in a cute bun, little tendrils of dark hair flowing down to frame her face. Grabbing her crossbody messenger bag, she said goodbye to her mom and Sota before quickly trying to make her way to Sesshomaru's.

Something didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his 'hanyou senses' were tingling. Sesshomaru was yelling at this point and InuYasha raised his brow at him.

"What's so difficult to get? I may not remember much, but what I do tells me that my life sucked back then, and now it's close to perfect. Do you think it's fair for me to jeopardize that when, you especially know what I've been through? Look, I'm tired of seeing everyone else get their kids and white picket fence happy endings; it's about time I had my own."

InuYasha walked up to his brother, showing more confidence than he'd ever had before, and bowed in respect. It caught Sesshomaru off guard. Standing back up, the hanyou smirked at him, "don't worry, brother, I know you will be able to find someone else for this job, and…thank you for the legal docs I needed. It'll be nice to graduate and be able to buy Kagome a house one day."

Scooting up next to her mate and husband, Rin beamed at him, "you know where we are now, so don't be a stranger. Oh, and don't forget to bring Kagome next time."

He was about to comment when said girl burst through the double doors, "I'll do it! I'll get into the Shadow Walkers, instead of InuYasha."

They stared at her, unsure what she could mean. InuYasha strolled up to her and wrapped his arm around her, "what are you saying?"

Catching her breath, she stood tall and faced Sesshomaru, "it may not be much, but I have priestess blood and, perhaps with some training, I may be able to pass and become a part of the Shadow Walkers. Plus, I don't have any demon blood, so there won't be a worry about my scent becoming a problem."

Sesshomaru held his chin as a pensive expression came over his normally indifferent persona, "there are a few tests we can do to determine if your miko blood is strong or not."

Looking from her husband and the girl, Rin shook her head, "what are you saying, Sesshomaru? You can't be serious! She's just a human child, barely even had a chance to live, and you are actually thinking about putting her in a dangerous position?!"

InuYasha was in complete agreement and gently grabbed Kagome's shoulders, "think about what you're saying here. Why would you even consider this?"

Blushing, she held her arms in front of her, "InuYasha, do you plan to one day…make me yours?"

Now he was turning red and he chuckled nervously, not really wanting to have that conversation in front of his brother.

"I mean, I felt that we could lead to that."

"Could lead to that? Is that the answer I get?"

Kagome turned away and walked over to sit on one of the many couches they had. She couldn't even stand to look at him, not when he seemed so vague about their future. Tentatively, he walked over and sat next to her, "Kagome."

"Why?"

It came out more like a whisper, but he heard her, "why what?"

"What would you ask me to be your girlfriend if you were unsure about our future? You even said you were settling for dating me because you couldn't marry me yet. Was it all just a joke to you?"

"Woah! You are thinking too much into what I just said!"

Turning her face to his, he wiped away a few of her tears, "I just wanted to discuss that kind of thing in private, so I didn't know what to say."

"Well, we're alone now."

He looked behind him and realized his brother and Rin had walked off, "so we are."

"InuYashaaaa."

Grinning, he turned back to her and nuzzled her nose, "I will never feel this way about anyone else. I loved you from the moment you hoisted me out of that well, and my goal is to one day have a family with you and make you the happiest wife and mother anyone has ever seen."

Smiling, she claimed his lips in a tender kiss and felt him melt into it as she moved to grip his side. He was in Heaven as the taste of her drowned him in ecstasy, and he growled in pleasure. Finding the end of her skirt, he slid his clawed hand up her supple thigh, no longer able to form a coherent thought.

Things might have gone further, but they suddenly heard someone over a speaker.

"As sweet as all of this is, please don't mate on the couch."

Rin and Sesshomaru came back in and saw the two sitting there, Kagome had scooted up to the edge and InuYasha was in a comfortably laid-back position, "hey, where'd you guys run off to?"

Grinning, she walked over and tapped a corner of the wall, "we designed this place as a fortress and installed speakers and intercoms in every room, but we also have a safe room to hear and see all that goes on. We could tell you needed some alone time, so we waited for the right moment to come back."

"And you knew when because you were watching?"

"Yep! You can imagine the hell our kids went through with that. Our youngest daughter, Izzy, made out with her boyfriend on that couch, but Sessh and I were apt to stop it before things went too far, and then had to explain demon mating to her at the ripe age of fifteen, needless to say it was a shock for her."

The two were just staring with open mouths, shocked themselves. Kagome cleared her throat, "so, um, you have children?"

The woman smiled wide, "we have ten children, four boys and six girls."

"Don't you mean had, dear?"

The reminder of her son, Hoku's death caused Rin to crumble slightly, "yes, we now have three sons and six daughters, but two of them have joined the Shadow Walkers, brainwashed into believing that genocide of demons is the cure to this corrupted world. Ironically, Hoku died saving a demon from them. My…my own son was killed by his sibling when he jumped in the way of a lethal demonic beam of power surging towards a little kitsune child."

Sesshomaru pulled a picture frame from the wall and placed it in InuYasha's hands, "we adopted the kitsune after our son and daughter killed his parents. His name is Shippou, a bright lad, albeit a bit mischievous, but very kind. He doesn't even blame my children for his parents' death, instead he blames Naraku…as do I."

InuYasha looked down at the picture of a smiling orange-haired teenager with seven other people, all with white hair and dog ears, Sesshomaru's children. Glancing up, InuYasha nodded, "I knew there had to be a more personal reason for you to get involved."

"You're right. Naraku was no concern of ours and neither were the lives of other demons, but when the Shadow Walkers got to Inari and Shudo, it all became my concern. You can't begin to understand the warring emotions when you want vengeance for your son's death, but you would never kill your own child. My only solace will be the death of Naraku and everything he stands for."

Standing up, Kagome bowed, "please let me help you defeat him."

"Kagome, not this again!"

InuYasha was given a soft smile, "I want to help insure that our children will be saved from this Naraku and the Shadow Walkers. Please, understand that I need to do this."

"But, why? Why does it have to be you?"

Walking up to Rin and Sesshomaru, she held their hands, "because I can't stand by and let innocent demons be killed, and I want to protect your family from further tragedy by Naraku's hands."

Sesshomaru nodded in gratitude, "if InuYasha agrees, I have someone that can train you and strengthen your miko powers. If you can show ease and control with them, you will be considered very valuable to the Shadow Walkers."

Looking at Kagome with his family he clenched his jaw and moved to stand in front of them, "I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't like this."

"I know, but have faith, Inu."

He raised his hand and caressed her soft cheek with his thumb, "I have no choice, right?"

Kagome lifted up and curled her arms around his neck, "thank you."

They stayed that way for a moment longer before InuYasha addressed his brother, "I think this meeting is over, and not that I don't like looking at your mug, but my girlfriend looks way too cute not to take her out, soooo, see you guys later."

Before Kagome could say her goodbyes, InuYasha picked her up and zoomed out of there, not stopping until they were at the train station.

"Inu, where are we going?"

He smirked and bought the tickets with money Sesshomaru had given him, "you'll see."

They boarded the train, ready for another fun date, unfortunately they did not notice the dark figure following them in the shadows.


End file.
